


Collision

by JayNice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayNice/pseuds/JayNice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie Kane has known magic in two worlds. At age eleven, she received her Hogwarts acceptance letter. At age twelve, she was the host of the Egyptian goddess of magic. Witch or magician? Sometimes Sadie can't choose between the two. That is, until both worlds collide...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all pretend that Harry Potter and the Kane Chronicles are set in the same timelines lol.  
> For Richa Argarwal's fanfiction challenge on QuizUp. "Make a crossover with the Kane Chronicles and any other book. The plot has to be relevant and there has to be a reason for them to meet." Hope everyone enjoys it!

 Sadie Kane got her Hogwarts acceptance letter on her eleventh birthday.

On March 17th, 2009, she got it.

_Dear Ms. Kane..._

Not Ms. Faust, as she was known around town, but Ms.  _Kane_. That in itself stuck Sadie's curiosity.

Astounded, she had shown her grandparents what the letter stated. She was a witch. They were more than thrilled. She attended Hogwarts starting the following September. She was placed into Gryffindor house, and soon learned of the school celebrity: Harry Potter. Supposedly, he defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby. Sadie merely rolled her eyes at this. Yeah _right_. Though she couldn't stand Potter himself and his righteous attitude, she found a friend in Ron Weasley's sarcasm and sly humor. He had six siblings (six! Sadie could barely stand the one), and flaming ginger hair. Over Christmas break, Sadie dyed a streak of her caramel-colored hair red to match his. He thought it was brilliant.

She learned magic, and especially excelled in charms. For some reason, the magic just came naturally to her. She seemed to be ages ahead of her friends in all of her classes due to the natural aptitude. Ron always marveled at her ability, saying that she was even better than his other friend, Hermione. Sadie had met her once or twice, but hadn't acquainted with the know-it-all to well.

When she was at Hogwarts, she felt _alive_. She had friends with the same quirks as her. At home, her closest mates, Liz and Emma, never understood her. At Hogwarts, Sadie felt as if a part of her had been set free. It was a fantastic feeling.

She finished her first year, passing all of her classes with excellence (except for history of magic... No one human could stay awake in that class). She suspected that she annoyed her grandparents with all her rambling of how amazing the school was, but she couldn't care. Sadie just couldn't wait to return in September. She chatted to Muffin all day, as if the silly cat could understand her. Sadie considered bringing her along to Hogwarts the next year.

Dad and Carter visited once over the summer. They went to the park. Sadie didn't have the courage to tell them about Hogwarts.

Then came September, the start of Sadie's second year. Muffin came along this time. She spent the whole term learning new spells and techniques. Her magic grew stronger every day.

She went home for Christmas break. Soon enough, it was Christmas Eve, visitation day. Carter came to her door late one evening, much to Sadie's annoyance. She had been hoping for a nice dinner with him and Dad so that she could tell them all that had been happening in her life. That clearly wasn't going to happen. Instead, they went to a museum, Dad raised ancient Egyptian gods, and her mysterious uncle moved her to Brooklyn.

So much for _her_ plans.

She became a magician (not a witch, a _magician_ ). After an attack by devious monsters, they set off to Egypt where they underwent magic training.

They trained, blah blah blah, Muffin was a goddess in disguise, blah blah blah, Sadie was possessed by the goddess of magic, blah blah blah, they saved the world, blah blah...

It was a hard year.

Of course, once she had finally embraced this new magical side to her at Hogwarts, she was ripped from that comfort and thrown into a world of Egyptian magic. Sure, she became uber powerful and mighty, but she missed Hogwarts. She missed actual wands, not these boomerangs. She missed the friends back in England who knew who she truly was, not just the students here at the Brooklyn House who saw her as an admirable magician. She missed being a witch.

Until, finally, her two worlds converged. Just not in they way she had wished.


End file.
